Eternal Nightmare
by ImonZ
Summary: 6 months have passed since Galcian was defeated. Aika has some unfinished business to take care of. She suceeds, but what has happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own "Skies Of Arcadia". It belongs to SEGA and Overworks. Except for the characters I made. And that's for the rest of the chapters as well. You can start reading now.

* * *

Chapter 1

6 months has passed since Vyse and his crew defeated Galcian and sank Soltis. Life's been peachy and nice for Vyse, Aika and Fina. They've now started an own Blue Rogue group. All of the original crewmembers have gone their separate ways so Vyse and company can't make as much plundering as they could before but they like it that way. Soon enough they'll be back in their heyday, and until then, they have to take advantage of the situation. After all, saving the world and everybody in it calls for a vacation, doesn't it? Right now we find them at Crescent Isle…

It was a bright summer day. Vyse had just awakened. He let himself lie a little longer and just relax. More often than not he had to force himself up from bed and make the ship ready for another day of plundering. Although Valua wasn't a problem anymore, the Black Pirates remained. But sometimes he had to keep it cool. Well, not Aika that is. She was always a bundle of energy. Always up and running.

Then he started to get up. Better do it himself, rather than having Aika storming in and mimicking a 6 AM. alarm call. He started to dress in his usual black trousers and then a new red silk shirt. He had picked it up in Nasr three days ago. It was not a piece of cloth to wear in battle but on a day such as this it was good. He skipped the socks and instead turned up the lower parts of his trousers. Then he went out from the room and headed for the gals' rooms. He was just about to knock on Fina's door when he heard the sound of her calm breathing. She was a heavy sleeper, so he decided to let her be. Then he knocked lightly on Aika's door. He heard no foots skipping to the door. No nothing. He opened the door and saw she was gone.

_Already up of course_, Vyse thought.

He went out of the living quarters and headed towards the tavern to prepare some breakfast. If Aika hadn't eaten all supplies of course, he thought with a brisk smile. She was always crazy about food, but she was one of those envious humans that could eat three cream cakes and not gain a pound while others got a double chin after just looking at a potion of porridge. She had always managed to keep her slim figure. He opened the door but no Aika was there. Vyse frowned. Where could she be? He went for the docks. Maybe she was thirsty for some loqua?

_Well, it's the best I can think of,_ Vyse thought for himself.

As he entered the cave in which the dock were he went down the pole and started to look around.

"Aika! You… where are you?" he called.

No response. This wasn't good! He hurried back to the living quarters to tell Fina. He was just halfway when Fina came out of the tavern.

"You haven't found Aika?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"She's gone!"

Fina just smiled.

"No no. Have a look at this" she said and handed him a note. "I found this in her bedroom. She didn't answer when I knocked so I went in."

The note said: _"Hi! I'm going to Nasr today and do some shopping. I'll be back around noon. Don't start lunch without me! Hugs: Aika.  
PS: Vyse, if you read this: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! Bye bye!"_

Vyse just smiled in relief.

"Well, so much for not barging into other peoples rooms" he said.

Fina smiled.

"So, do we get any breakfast?" she asked.

xXx

Some hours later, Vyse and Fina took a swim what was once the pond. It had been dug out much deeper so it worked as a pool. Fina, dressed in a swimming suit quite similar the her silvite dress, now sunbathed on the beach. Vyse had changed to a pair of black shorts that covered half of his thighs. For the moment he practised diving jumps from the fence up by the flagpole. Fina had tired of getting worried, and he made it without getting any wounds so she let him be. After a couple of rounds, Vyse just stood at the small docking area, where Fina's ship used to be docked before they moved it inside the harbour, and just looked out over the base. Then his eyes came across Fina. Fortunately she didn't see him, since she hadn't any sunglasses so she had to keep her eyes closed. He looked at her. She was really…

TAP TAP TAP!

Vyse quickly turned around as fast as only the one caught in the middle of the act could do. Aika stood there and tapped her foot with her arms across her chest. She was dressed in her usual yellow shorts and a new black velvet blouse. It was tightly cut and didn't leave much for fantasy. Probably she had picked it up in Nasr. She didn't look all that happy.

"Vyse…" she said in a low tone.

"Oh, ehm, Hi Aika." Vyse said in a you-got-me-voice.

"I'm gone for a few hours and then, then you start to peek!"

Aika still had a small smile on her lips, meaning she wasn't dead serious.

She suddenly thrusted out with both hands out to push Vyse down in the pool. Luckily, Vyse had predicted this and dodged just in time. Aika's hands found no stop and suddenly she waggled over the fence and fell down at the pool! But before she fell any further, Vyse caught her right leg down by the foot.

"Whoa, that could've gone bad," Vyse said with a smile which Aika was out of angle to see.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now pull me up!" Aika said.

"Uh no! Not until you promise to… say… serve me breakfast in bed the rest of the week," he replied. "Plus you do some extra swabbing in the docks. Do we have a deal?"

"Aw, you're not fair! Let me go!"

Aika tried to sound angry but she had to laugh at the whole situation.

"Are you sure about that? Okay."

"NO, NO, NO! Get me up, glasspatched jerk!"

Fina had opened her eyes and now she bend over by laughter. Vyse decided he had had enough of fun and pulled Aika up. She looked at him with a face full of ersatz indignity.

"Is that a way a Blue Rogue treats a lady?"

"Heh, you know, sometimes I forget you're a lady," Vyse said then he ran for all he was worth with Aika after him.

The chase went all over the base. Slowly Aika caught up on him, since Vyse couldn't run very good with bare feet.

"Fina!" Vyse yelled, "Next time I pass give me a QUICKIE!"

"WHAT!" Aika screamed. "THAT'S IT!"

She stopped and reached for her boomerang.

"No, not that type of… eh. I meant the spell!" Vyse cried whilst he ran past the living quarters but Aika didn't listen.

She threw off her weapon against Vyse, but she aimed a little by the side so she wouldn't hit him, only scare him. It could be a deadly impact. But just then, Vyse tripped on a stone and to keep his balance he made a slight jump to the left. Just in the way for the incoming boomerang!

"VYSE! DODGE!" Aika yelled in horror.

Vyse saw it coming and put up his hand to catch it, but too late! The boomerang hit him in the forehead and he fell down! He didn't move. His hands were grabbing the boomerang in a frozen grip of death.

"NOOO!" Aika cried. "NOOO!"

"HE'S DEAD!" Fina screamed.

Aika and Fina ran to Vyse with tears in their eyes. Aika fell down on her knees and held Vyse's lifeless body, tears falling down on his chest. Then suddenly he opened his eyes and laughed. He removed the boomerang. Apparently he had caught it just in time and just hold it.

"Hehehe!" Vyse laughed. "If you just could see your faces! Haha!"

Fina and Aika were just to shocked to argue back at Vyse. They sat down, while their hearts began to pound in a more regular beat and their sobbing died out. Vyse saw his "joke" hadn't been well received so he quit laughing.

"Alright, bad joke. I'm sorry," Vyse said with a steady voice.

He sat up on his knees and put his arms around the gals' shoulders. Aika at last managed to smile.

"Vyse?" she said.

"Yes?"

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" she called out with her normal cheerful voice and threw herself over Vyse.

A wild wrestle between them two started. Vyse took it easy since he didn't want to wreck Aika's new blouse. Fina was content to look and cheer them on. She finally began to smile. Eventually, Aika got the apprehend and pressed Vyse down at the ground on his back, with his arms under her shinbones. She put her arms in her sides and smiled triumphal.

"Haha! Looks like I won." she said. "Now, who was going to swab the docks?"

"Still you, Aika! I'm not giving in!"

Aika and Fina smiled at each other. He always said that, didn't he?

"Alright, how about some… hmmm alternative persuasion? Fina! Do you know who's reeeeally ticklish?"

"What! No no no! Don't you dare, Aika! I warn you!"

"I have no idea," Fina said, pretending to not know a thing. "Who is?"

"Aika, you'll regret this!"

"Fina, go for the foot!"

Vyse tried to reach out for Aika but his arms were locked below her legs. It was hopeless.

"No, Fina no," Vyse plead. "Stop her!"

"Sorry, I'm only following orders," Fina said.

Aika took Vyse's chin in a light grip with he right hand, smiling she said:

"You still have one last chance, now what do you say?"

Vyse stared at Aika with a stern look.

"Never!"

"Execute!"

Fina grabbed Vyse's right foot in locked grip in the crook of her arm and started to tickle his bare foot. Vyse tried to suppress his laughter, but it was hopeless and soon he laughed out load.

"Keep it up, I think he's giving in!" Aika called out.

"HaHaHa!! Ne-he-he-he-he-ver!!"

"Come on, it's just for a week!"

He tried his best to wrangle his foot free without accidentally kicking Fina but to no success. It was hopeless! He had no choice.

"Oho-ho-ho kay, we'll ha-ha-ha-ha split it up!!"

Aika held up her left arm.

"Cease fire! I think we've reached an settlement!"

"Aye aye" Fina replied and giggled.

Well, at least it was only a half loss. Aika stepped aside so Vyse could get up. His arms had gone numb. Aika patted Vyse on his back.

"Oh my, Vyse, you've battled against the whole Imperial Armada but had to surrender to two girls," she said with a smile.

"You know Aika, someday when you wake up, you'll find there's a bunch of poisonous snakes in your bed," Vyse shot back with a smirk.

The three friends laughed. It was just a regular day at Crescent Isle.

xXx

After a while Fina and Vyse went back to the living quarters for a quick change of clothes. Aika said she would take care of the lunch. Vyse remembered all too well how the last meal made by Aika had turned out. They had spent the whole day cleaning the stew of the windows, walls and floor plus they now had a permanent black spot over the fireplace. To avoid another disaster, Vyse said he could make the food while Aika got some loqua. While Aika went of to the docks area, Vyse quickly hurried to change his clothes. He came back to the tavern just in time before Aika could try to cook something. After some minutes, the food was ready: Woked vegetables, fried potatoes and Fina had baked some bread. Together with the loqua: it was a splendid meal.

"So, how was your day in Nasr?" Vyse asked and took a sip of his loqua.

Aika swallowed some bread and then answered:

"Wonderful. Now when Nasrad is partly-rebuilt the bazaar is up and running. I could spend hours there if not for my lack of money."

"Speaking of that, how did you get there in the first place? The small ships are out of order and you couldn't have gone in the _Delphinus_ all by yourself."

"I know", Aika giggled. "I had to use Fina's boat."

"My… what?" Fina said and stared at Aika like she had seen a ghost. "You can't control it!"

"Yeah, I admit, it was a little shaky at first but I got the hang of it real quick. The braking part were a little hard, though."

"Oh no! Did you crash?"

"No, no, don't worry. But I did create a minor traffic jam!"

Vyse sighed.

"Great. Just remind me not to let you take the heed of the _Delphinus_."

"You know, you're not fun anymore."

They all laughed. This was what made life good. A nice idle chat about nothing special together with your best friends. Sure, pirating was a huge part of their lives, but sometimes you just had to sit back and relax.

"Do anyone of you have any plans for tonight?" Aika asked, her glad voice now gone.

Sure, they all had some maintenance jobs at the _Delphinus_, polishing cannon balls, take care of their weapons and so on. However, judging from Aika's way of looking at them, Vyse and Fina knew it was something important. They both shake their heads. Aika spoke:

"I met someone in the city today. Tonight he'll be waiting at the Nasrad docks. I'd like one of you, Vyse, to pick him up and take him here."

Vyse raised his eye-brows.

"Don't you want to… well… see him alone?"

Aika frowned and said with a cold voice.

"This is not a date. It's… revenge!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day was about to turn into evening. Vyse and Aika sailed across the skies to reach Nasrad. During the day, Vyse and the others had managed to repair one of the lesser ships: _Wave Line_. It was a ship quite similar to Drachma's _Little Jack_ but smaller. It didn't have any Harpoon Cannon either. As he stood on the bridge steering the ship, a thought struck Vyse.

"Aika, I just thought of something."

"Did you? Well, here!"

She passed him a small chocolate bar.

"Uh, what?" was Vyse's intelligent answer.

"This is the way they train koketas in Yafutoma. But I don't have any bird seed right now."

She giggled. Vyse wrapped the paper up and then said:

"How are we gonna get him back to our base without revealing the location?"

He started to chew.

"Well, we just blindfold him and maybe fly a different route. After we're done, we can dump him at Sailor's Island."

"Doesn't he live in Nasrad?"

"Hey, you'll loose your appetite! I don't know. I just met him today at the bazaar and tonight I'll get him good!"

_Oh, why do I smell trouble_, Vyse thought.

Finally, they reached the Nasrad docks. They stepped out from the bridge. A man dressed in a long black coat, standing at the docks, seemed to await them. Aika smiled and waved at the person. The man started to move against them.

"Hey, hey Red! Finally decided to show up, eh?"

_What the_… Vyse thought as the man revealed himself. It couldn't be! The most loathsome Casanova-wanna-be that existed in whole Arcadia. The most disgusting pervert among the oceans. The only surviving admiral from Valua. Vigoro!

And Aika had set up a date with _him_?

"Hi hunkey!" Aika said. "Ready to go?"

_Hunkey_? Vyse thought. _Now where did THAT came from_?

"Ho ho ho! Always honey!" Vigoro said in his usual self-assured voice.

"Aika, are you really sure about this?" Vyse whispered to his companion.

"Of course I am. Remember?"

Vigoro stepped onboard.

"SLIPARA!" Vyse called.

"What the…" Vigoro called out before the spell took effect.

After an instant, he fell in a deep sleep.

"Vyse, you didn't have to go that far," Aika said.

"I don't want him to try something on you," Vyse said straight.

Aika smiled warmly and stroked his cheek.

"Now take us home before Fina gets worried."

Vyse was thankful it was dark so his blush wasn't seen. They went back to the bridge, Vyse grabbed the boat's controls and set the course back to Crescent Isle.

xXx

Fina was busy preparing the food. On Aika's request she made a new sort of pudding. She took the boiling bowl from the stove and poured the food in four equally-sized dinner bowls. This looked good. Pirating alright, but when it came to food, Fina was the master. She sometimes used to think that the whole group would collapse if not for her. In most cases she was the one who kept things tidy and in order at the base. She smiled warmly.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Fina quickly turned around and almost dropped the bowl she was holding. Aika stood in the door.

"Are you finished?"

"Just about now. Did you get him?"

"Oh yes, Vyse is up with him at the headquarters. We'll have a wonderful view."

Fina went out to look. Yes, the lights were lit at the room up at the mountain. It looked warm and inviting.

While she had her eyes away, Aika sneaked in and poured a red liquid in one of the puddings. The liquid was quickly absorbed. She smiled devilishly. Fina went to the to living quarters to fresh herself up and change clothes. Meanwhile Aika put all the bowls at a big service-tray and carried them outside to the lift. She kicked the lever that controlled the machinery and soon she was on her way upwards, carefully holding her balance. Inside, she felt a mixture of disgust and pleasure. She had managed to leave worst of it behind, but her hatred for Vigoro still existed. But now her revenge were close at hand. The lift had reached its destination and Aika kicked lightly at the front door to the main base and soon Vyse opened it up.

"We're all set?" he asked.

"Yeah, almost," Aika replied.

Vigoro (who had just ended a tiring babble about his latest woman hunting) was in the room, studying the model of the _Delphinus_ with a childish and envious fascination. He turned around and quickly smiled when he saw Aika.

"Hey, Red! Dinner before pleasure, huh?"

Aika had to concentrate very hard not to fly out in rage, although every fibre in her body wanted to beat Vigoro unconscious and dump him somewhere deep in the Dark Rift. Vyse managed to control himself as well, since Aika had asked him to not raise a hand against the admiral. Vyse didn't understand a bit about that but for Aika's sake he promised to "behave". She placed out the bowls around on the table.

"I'll just go get the loqua and Fina," Vyse said. "Aika, you coming?"

"Right."

"Fina?" Vigoro said. "Man, two women in one…"

Vyse and Aika left the room before Vigoro could brawl some more. The former admiral chuckled. Now it was time to strike! He sat down his chair for the evening and poured down some corns in his food. Then, he switched his plate with the one in front of him. Perfect!

xXx

As they stood in the lift, Vyse avoided looking at Aika. She had a most angry look on her face, making her seemingly capable of biting of someone's head.

Down at the ground, Vyse went of to get the loqua-bottles from the docks, while Aika went to pick up Fina. Childhood friends and all, but Aika may had to confine herself to another woman. Vyse frowned. What did Aika hoped to achieve through all this?

Aika had just passed the inn when Fina came out from her room. For the evening she was dressed in her silvite dress, looking gorgeous as always. She looked around and walked over to Aika.

"Ready?" she asked.

Aika nodded. She couldn't bail out now. Fina didn't know who the guest was, but she could tell that emotions stormed inside Aika and stepped forward to hug her lightly. Aika slowly responded. No need for words now. After a while Vyse approached. He chose to wait until they noticed him and when they did, the three friends went over to the lift.

xXx

The dinner was splendid. Or to say, the food was. The dinner company could definitely have been better. Aika sat at the place just in front of Mr. Pervert (Vigoro) with Fina next to her. Vyse sat just next to the ex admiral so Vigoro wouldn't let his mouth go berserk. Then the dinner was finished. Vigoro leant forward.

"So, do you feel anything yet, Red?" he asked.

Aika raised her eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asked.

Vigoro grinned.

"Well, when you were out I decided to spice up your dinner since you still play hard-to-get."

He showed her a small jar with the text _"Formula 44: Instant Love"_. It was empty…

"What the…" Vyse started and stood up. "Aika, are you really…?"

"Ooh, so that's why it tasted weird," she said drowsy.

She looked at Vigoro with eyes that screamed of lust.

"I'm ready for ya Red," Vigoro said with a chuckle.

"Aika! No, don't do this!" Vyse shouted.

Fina just stared. Her face was pale. Was this really happening?

"Vyse, no," said Aika. "This is by my free will!"

"That's right kiddo," Vigoro said. "So don't get in between, ya hear!"

Aika slowly rose from her chair, walked around the table whilst smiling at Vigoro. He had only eyes for her face and didn't notice the small dagger she took out from her pocket and when he did it was too late! One thrust and Vigoro howled of pain and fell down on the floor with his hands between his legs. Aika stood over him, holding the blooded dagger. She gave him a look of contempt.

"Perhaps this will learn you to not take advantage of a Blue Rogue. Or anyone at all!"

She bent down.

"But the real nightmare will start soon. This is just a warm-up."

She turned around. Fina looked in horror at the wrenching Vigoro. Vyse had a painful look on his face. Being a guy and all, he could really feel the pain although it was Vigoro.

"Ok, now we just have to ship him away," Aika said.

Vigoro slowly rose to his feet and stumbled to the door.

"Hey, don't go anywhere! You might get lost," Aika said.

"Back off!" Vigoro said with his teeth gritted.

With one hand, he managed to open the door and then he slowly stepped out. The three air-pirates followed him. Vyse then noticed that…

"Hey, watch it! The lift is…"

In the darkness, Vigoro was unable to stand firmly on the very small lift. He fell off, hit the mountain-wall and made a very painful sliding all the way down to the ground.

"Do you think he survived?" Fina asked.

Vyse stepped forward and looked down at the fallen man.

"Sure, he's still moving," Vyse said. "But I don't think that felt good."

Slowly, Vigoro stood up and staggered for the stairs. But his legs were still very unstable and he fell down the stairs and landed with his face down on the very hard ground.

"One down…" Vyse said.

"… on the nose," Aika finished.

"By the way, shouldn't we do something about the lift?" Fina said. "It's a little unsafe."

Aika shrugged.

"Nah, I kinda like it as it is."

xXx

Using Fina's "shuttle", they managed to get Vigoro to Sailors Island in just a couple of hours. But this time Fina took the controls. Occasionally, Vyse gave Vigoro a small SACRI, just enough to keep him from bleeding to death but not enough to conceal the pain. They dumped Vigoro at the docks, made sure that someone would check him up and then they quickly rocketed back to Crescent Isle. Now they passed Valua just north of the Nasredian border.

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" Vyse asked.

"Well, he's still a man if you get my point," Aika said with a grin.

"Hmm, always something, I guess. So that was your whole plan, huh?"

"No, I just got so angry when he said he had 'spiced' up my food with some disgusting love potion. Of course I didn't feel anything but I happened to have a dagger with me so…"

She shrugged.

"Mental note: Never ever piss off Aika," Vyse said to himself but loud enough so that Aika could hear.

Aika and Fina just laughed. Aika leant against Vyse's shoulder.

"Alright, so how about letting me take the heed of the _Delphinus_ next time we're off?" she asked.

"Ehm, well. Look! You can see the yellow moon from here," Vyse said and looked up at the western sky.

"Hey, what now!" Aika said.

"Cool down Aika," Fina said. "Vyse, watch!"

He turned around. Cupil emerged from Fina's sleeve and then he turned to a sharp blade. Fina smiled.

"Alright, alright I get your point," Vyse said quickly.

Aika just smiled, gave Vyse a pat on his shoulder and blinked at Fina.

"So, what was that whole revenge about then?" Fina asked.

"Oooh, just a little something I picked up the bazaar today," Aika replied.

"What was it?" Vyse said. "Woman repellent?"

"Nope. It could be something for Gilder though," said Aika and laughed.

"Eternal impotence potion?" Fina suggested.

Vyse and Aika looked at her in amaze. Fina, just realising what she had said, blushed a bit. Then Aika started to giggle, Then Vyse joined in. Fina couldn't help it and soon they all laughed so hard that she had a hard time trying to control the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter_ 3_

As soon as the group arrived at Crescent Isle, they hit the hay. The whole evening was sorted out and Aika was happy. Plus, Vigoro would probably stay away from Aika for a long time. But one thing bothered Fina. Why hadn't Vigoro's love-spices taken effect on Aika? These thoughts continued to whirl in Fina's head until she fell asleep.

xXx

Vyse awakened like a flash. What was that? Was it just a dream? No, there it was again. The scream. Aika's scream! He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to Aika's room. He slammed the door open and readied himself to defend his friend. But in the room there were no other person but the sleeping Aika. Her blanket had fallen out of her bed and she wiggled. Her forehead was stained with sweat and she groaned. Fina entered the room, dressed in a white dressing gown.

"What has happen?" she asked.

"She's just having a nightmare," Vyse said.

A little relieved, he went over to the bed to wake Aika up. He shook her shoulder mildly. No reaction.

"Aika, wake up!"

He slapped her lightly on her cheek. Aika moved her arms like if she tried to fend someone of in her sleep. No reaction whatsoever!

"This may help," Fina said.

Concentrating very hard, she formed a small CRYSTALI and pressed the tiny ice-cube against the sleeper's foot. Aika screamed, but didn't wake.

"Alright, hope this works," Vyse said nervously.

He lifted Aika's left leg and tickled her foot. Aika twisted her head and kicked out with her foot. It hit Vyse straight at the nose. It immediately started to bleed. He quickly put up his right hand to stop the blood.

"Do we have anything left?" Vyse asked a bit muddled.

"Sure."

Fina stretched out her arms just above Aika. She took a deep breath and concentrated hard.

"LUNAR CLEANSING! HAH!"

No effect. Aika still slept and still remained in her nightmare.

"What has happen to her?" Vyse said.

He had a painful look on his face but not from the kick. To see his best friend being tormented without being able to do anything about it…

"It may be a side effect from those love spices," Fina suggested.

"I'll go get 'em." Vyse said and stormed out from the room and made his way to the headquarters.

Or was it? Vigoro probably wouldn't want to put Aika in danger like this. A small suspicion entered Fina's mind. She picked up Aika's yellow shorts from the floor and started to search through the pockets. Ah, there! A small jar, much like Vigoro's. She read the note on it's front_. "Formula 45: Eternal Nightmare"_. Fina gasped and the rest of the text weren't much better either:

_"The victim will suffer from grievous nightmares while being unable to wake up."_

A small tear fell down on Fina's cheek. How had she… Vyse entered the bedroom, holding a small jar.

"I found it!"

Fina gave the Nightmare-bottle to Vyse without a word. He quickly read it and his face quickly changed from deep worries to despair.

"How did she got this? Did she drank it by mistake?"

"Of course not," said Fina. "This must be what she planned for Vigoro!"

"Yes! She did say that 'the real nightmare' would start soon. And now she's got it herself!"

"So, we got to find the antidote."

"If it even exists. Did she buy one in the first place?"

Fina gasped. If Aika bought the formula for Vigoro, chances were indeed big she wouldn't waste money on a cure…

"Let's look through the room," Fina said. "Just to be sure."

The whole room got turned upside down and was looked through several times but they couldn't find anything. Both Vyse and Fina had been with Aika before and after the dinner and practically ever since she came back to Crescent Isle so she couldn't have hidden it anywhere else but in her room. The situation was hopeless. They could do nothing and meanwhile Aika was tormented. Nothing? Wait a sec…

"She bought the formula in Nasrad, right?" Vyse said.

Fina nodded.

"If we find the one who sold it to her, we might get the antidote."

"So, which one of us will go?" said Fina.

True, they couldn't just let Aika be by herself. Who knew what could happen to her? Suddenly, sounds of ships engine filled the air. Vyse and Fina looked out of the window and saw the approaching ship.

"No cause for alarm," Fina said. "It's the _Primrose."_

"Clara? What's she doing here?" Vyse said.

"Probably looking for Gilder."

Clara couldn't have come on a better occasion. Since the ship were headed for the docks, Vyse and Fina rushed out of the living quarters to the dock.

xXx

"…and then we realised we had to go to Nasrad to find an antidote for her," Vyse finished.

Clara nodded. She had a worried look on her face.

"So, you want me to stay here with Aika while you to go get it," she said.

Fina nodded.

"Yes. We can't leave her alone, and what if Vigoro comes back?"

It was indeed possible. Since Vigoro wouldn't suffer from any "real nightmares", he could maybe add two and two and rush back to Crescent Isle. Thank the moons he was put to sleep on the trip there.

"Alright. I'll stay with her. Now hurry up and get ready!"

Vyse and Fina hurried back to their quarters to gear up, not to mention get dressed. Whoever would travel in their pyjamas?

xXx

Vyse and Fina managed to do a small amount of packing in record time. They realised that it could take anything from a couple of hours to several days before the antidote were in their hands. The _Wave Line_ was prepared in just a couple of minutes, and now they were on straight course to Nasrad. Both Vyse and Fina were worried and didn't say much. Their thoughts were at Crescent Isle with their friend. And if the antidote couldn't be found…

xXx

_She is aboard the Delphinus, they are fighting against Ramirez. He is partly encapsulated together with remains of Zelos. Both Vyse and Fina are gravely injured and lay in their own blood. Aika hasn't time to stop and help her friends, if so Ramirez will take her off guard and kill both her and her friends. Suddenly she stops. In her mind, she is intending to strike out at Ramirez but instead she walks calmly over to her friends. What is going on? Her mind is still hers, but someone is controlling her body._

_"Good. Now, kill them," Ramirez says to her._

_It feels like a dream. It isn't her doing, but still it is. Vyse and Fina look up at Aika with fear in their eyes. _

_"Aika! No! Don't do this!" Vyse whispers, too exhausted to scream._

_She sees herself kick Vyse in his side and then she strikes his head with her boomerang. Vyse groans and his face shows his anguish._

_"One more time! Harder!"_

_This time, she thrust her boomerang down on his throat with the pointy edge downwards. He wriggles his head, coughs up blood and looks up at Aika with betrayal and sorrow in his eyes_

_"Why do you do this?"_

_She wants to explain, but she can't. She suddenly throws her head backwards and laughs. But it isn't her usual laugh. It is more wicked, cruel, but still it is hers. And the blood pouring out from Vyse's body is her doing. She wants to cry, but she can't. She would gladly change place with Vyse only to be relieved from this curse and to spare him from his pain._

_"Now! Take the girl," Ramirez commands._

_Fina's eyes are wide by despair and fear. As in a distance, Aika can hear Fina's pleading. Her mind struggles, but her body moves none the less. She pulls up her arm and prepares for a violent thrust… _

xXx

The _Wave Line_ was rigged at the docking area. Already on their approach, the climate had gradually turned warmer. Now it was scorching. But the local Nasradiens didn't show any sign of sweating and ordeal.

"I always forget how warm it is around here!" Vyse said and dried sweat from his forehead.

"Like you'll be set on fire?" Fina said.

"Now, where should we start looking?" said Vyse.

"She said she had been at the bazaar, so I'll say we try there first," Fina said.

"Right!"

The two air pirates made their way to the bazaar. As usual, the city was very cramped. Several times, they almost got separated in the crowd. In the end they had to walk arm-in-arm. The bazaar area was at least a little less crowded. Vyse and Fina looked around and spotted a salesmen with some very familiar bottles. The two friends looked at each other, nodded, and went over to the booth. The salesman saw them and made a quick bow. He was an elderly man, dressed in a white coat that reached down to his foots and he had a long black beard. He was rather fat too.

"Welcome, welcome. What can I offer you?"

Vyse held up the .45 bottle.

"Did you sell this yesterday? To a red-head gal. I think you'd remember her."

The salesman nodded.

"Yes. Very eager to buy. Very beautiful."

"We're looking for an antidote against this thing, 'Eternal Nightmare'."

The salesman looked close at the bottle.

"Ah yes, .45. Very horrible dew. Yes indeed."

"The antidote," Vyse repeated.

"Ah, but I don't have it."

Vyse had to choke a scream. Fina paled.

"You don't have an antidote?" Vyse said.

"Ah, no. Those things are… aaah, just too expensive. You see, if I would include antidote for everything, I couldn't make my living!"

Before Vyse could answer, Fina stepped forward. Vyse saw she had a most angry look on her face. Not like she was flying in a rage but it was something more diabolical. He felt this could be rough, so he stepped away.

"And do you know just how horrible that dew is!? Do you!"

Her glare was so sharp that it could probably pierce through iron. She had so much steel in her voice it would last for over a hundred Yafutoman swords and still supply Ryu-Kan with material for over a year. The salesman backed off.

"Right now, my friend is suffering from this! And you know very well what she is going through now!"

"Hey, hey, gal, calm down." said the salesman with a frightened voice.

"I! Am! Not!! Not until you tell us who you bought this stuff from and where we can get the antidote! And fast!"

If Prince Daigo were here, he would probably rename the volcano Mount Kazai to Mount Fina. The salesman sat down and breathed heavily.

"Yes, yes. I… I bought this from a merchant. I don't know his name, no one does. He… he travels around the continents and sells his wares."

"Where is he now? And don't you dare tell any lies!"

Was this the real Fina?

"He… he was headed to Maramba. But that was for some days ago, so you better hurry."

Fina immediately turned around and left. Vyse leant forward to the salesman and said:

"Don't worry, we'll buy you a backbone while we're there."

The salesman didn't seem to die of happiness for that. Vyse turned around to hurry after Fina, then he thought about what she had said.

"By the way, did you sell any .44 recently? My friend got a taste of it and it didn't had any effect. Why is that?"

"No, I didn't sell it, it was a big man who nicked one of my bottles when I had my eyes off the stall. My wares always work, but if they are mixed with another potion, the effect will be cancelled."

"Tell me another! I saw she was having nightmares!"

"…but only a potion with a lower number will be not effective."

Without a word, Vyse quickly hurried of to the docks, leaving a pale salesman after him.

xXx

After some minutes of crowd-pushing Vyse and Fina were back at _Wave Line_. Fina had cooled down after her outrage at the bazaar.

"I mean, he didn't even _care _enough to sell an antidote. That stuff is just horrible and he just… treats it like business. Who knows what more stuff he has? Now Aika is going through a living… hell and that man just…"

She shook her head.

"You're right. Still, I don't think I've seen anyone that scared."

"Well, you discover something new every day," Fina said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The _Wave Line_ immediately took off and set course at the west. After a while, the stone reef was seen. Vyse turned a port and hoped that the hull would take the reef. It did. He then steered starboard and soon Maramba was seen in the distance.

"There it is!" Vyse said. "Hope that guy told the truth."

"And that the merchant made it," Fina added. "Now with the Black Pirates and all."

Vyse nodded. Now when the Valuan Empire had been blown to bits (but slowly being rebuilt) and Nasr struggled to rebuild their capital the Black Pirates had increased both in number and activity. It was safer to do some pirating to put it short. Still, groups of Blue Rogues rose, inspired by Vyse's heroic deeds last year. However, Baltor was still at large. He had tried to engage Vyse a couple of times but a few hits from the _Delphinus_ had made him running away with his tail between his legs, wowing to return once again. Hopefully he was now at the north ocean, where the Black Pirates had their stronghold.

xXx

_Where is she now? Places and times change all of a sudden. Only fear and pain remains as the common factor. Now she is at Crescent Isle. At first she feel a relief. Home at last. Then she sees to her despair that she is tied in chains around her hands and legs. The chains are connected to the lone tree next to the living quarters. She tries to wrench free, but the grip is too strong._

_"Well, well. What have we here?"_

_She turns her head and sees Vyse and Fina walking slowly towards her. There's something wrong, though. Their faces. It's the same but different. Sadistically, grim smiles crosses their faces. Their eyes are filled with bloodlust._

_"Thanks to you, Ramirez almost destroyed us. Hadn't it been for Gilder, Ramirez would have had our heads on a plate. And what did you do? You turned against us, you failed us! Why?"_

_She tries to speak, but finds that she can't talk. Tear weltering up in her eyes. She looks in despair at the ones who for some moments ago, or eternities ago, were her best friends._

_"Aika! At least you can answer!"_

_Fina's voice is so demanding, so cruel. She looks so different from that gentle girl she knew before._

_"Maybe she can't. Or perhaps she doesn't want to. How about some… alternative persuasion?"_

_Fina giggles and Vyse suddenly holds a black whip. He whips it a few times in the air to try it out._

_"You still have one chance, what do you say?"_

_Before she can even begin the first whiplash hits her bare back. She wants to scream, but she can't. The pain, oh the pain, feels worse than anything she has experienced. She writhes in pain, but the chains hold her in place. Then a second time, and a third. Vyse whips her in rage now. After a while, he tires. She gets some time to relax but not for long._

_"Oh, that looks so fun, Vyse!"_

_"Oh, yes, Fina. Nothing's better than to whip up a cowardly deserting scarecrow like her."_

_"May I try?"_

_"Sure. Just hold far out on the handle and give it all you got."_

_"Look how she twists! I could do this all day long!"_

_"And you will!"_

_Her back is bleeding heavily. She wish she could pass out, but the immense pain is keeping her awake._

xXx

The _Wave Line_ moved gently in to the docking area. As soon as the ship was rigged, Vyse and Fina made their way up the stairs to the Guild Office. It was the usual sight. One seller of ships equipment and one member of the Sailors Guild. They both looked up when the two air pirates entered.

"Oh, are you…."

"It's Vyse The Legend!"

They stared at the couple with admiration in their eyes. Vyse sighed. This was the drawback of saving the world and everybody in it. Too many people stared their eyes out of their sockets just at a the glimpse of him. Maybe he and his group had saved the world but he still was the regular Vyse. He stepped forward to the Guild member.

"Do you know if a certain merchant has come to this town? He deals with very exotic wares."

The man nodded.

"Yes he has, although you are pretty late."

"What?" Vyse exclaimed.

"He went away for some week ago."

Vyse exchanged a glance with Fina. She nodded.

"Well, I guess we're off then. Do you know were he was headed this time?"

"Oho! Well, actually, he arrives to this town from time to time," the guild member said and looked through some notes. "Ah, yes! He is coming back very soon."

Vyse and Fina breathed out in relief. Now they were close!

"How soon?" Vyse asked.

"Tomorrow morning, but it varies. If you're going to stay at the inn, I'll let you know when he arrives."

"Thanks but we'll stay at our ship," Vyse said.

Then the legend and the silvite left the little building and went back to the _Wave Line_. It was unwise to spend money on an inn when they had sleeping quarters at the ship and, most importantly, they wanted to be ready to go at a moments notice if they got the antidote.

xXx

Meanwhile at Sailor's Island, things didn't look bright for Vigoro. He had been taken to a clinic to get his wounds looked after. He could have sworn that the doctor had laughed at him under his breath. For just some months ago, no one would have dared laughed at the great admiral Vigoro. Oh, if the Valuan Empire still existed in it's full glory, instead of the joke that was ruled by Enrique and Moegi. Right now, he had to find a way to get back to Nasrad where his ship was still docked. All because of that red-head! Not only was he stabbed, but he had fallen from a mountain and broken his nose! He carefully touched it and found that it still ached. Not only that, it was also aslant. His (according to him) gorgeous face was ruined. He walked to the dock to see if he could get a ride to Nasrad or at least Maramba…

xXx

Vyse felt restless. Now they were at the right town, the right place, but they still had to wait. That was the worst part. To just wait. He sighed and went out on the deck. The red moon was up and stars looked down. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to go for a walk in the town.

Making sure his cutlasses was in place at his belt, he jumped of the ship and went for the town gate. He skipped up the stairs, two steps a time. He looked around, the whole town was asleep.

Suddenly he saw something that attracted his attention. Three black-dressed men was standing in a far off corner, far to his left, and pinned another man up against the wall. The victim wore a blue long coat and a big orange hat. Vyse tip-toed to a house nearby the group and listened.

"Alright, just give us your stuff and we let you go, or we will cut up your stomach and take your wares anyway. Huh! What do you say?"

"But I don't have any dew left. It was stolen!"

"Quit lying you idiot!"

"Heheh, we're gonna make a biiig profit from this!" said one of the other men.

"Yeah, I hear that stuff's worth a million on the black market."

Could this really be… but it was too soon.

"Okay, the last chance." said the first man who apparently was the leader. "Give us the dew or die!"

Before the formula merchant could answer, Vyse made his move. He jumped forward and reached for one of his cutlasses. With his weapon in right hand, he grabbed one of the men around the shoulders and pressed the weapon against the brigand's throat.

"No!" Vyse said. "YOU let the merchant go, and your friend will keep his head."

_Let him go, just let him go_, Vyse thought. He didn't want to kill the man, although the brigand stood between him and the antidote.

"Who the hell are you!?" the leader shouted while he still held the merchant.

"I'm Vyse The Legend. From your smell I guess you are the one who cleans the dabhu pit. Now let him go!"

"Oho. My my! You do know that the Black Pirates have put a price on your head?"

"Good, I thought they had forgotten about me."

The leader reached for his sword.

"Last time I checked, you were up at 50.000!"

50.000! Sure he was "The Legendary" but still, 50.000!

"Only that? Was that the price for my head, or just one of my boots?" Vyse said with a huge amount of ridicule. "Now back off! And put away that sword while you're still at it!"

Vyse's hostage looked at his leader with eyes full of fear. The other henchman just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Your head will look good at the bistro, Vyse, especially when I've sliced it in two!"

The leader gave up a scream and darted against Vyse with his sword ready.

Vyse pushed his hostage against his adversary, grabbed the merchant and ran for the gate.

"Argh!" screamed the leader while he struggled to get free. "After them!"

His henchmen stood still.

"What are you doing, idiots?! Get him!"

Slowly the two men pulled out their weapons, their eyes fixed at the leader who for just a few seconds ago had been willing to throw away their lives just for some money.

"What are you doing? No, get back!"

xXx

Vyse rushed down the stairs with the merchant after him. They didn't stop until they were aboard the _Wave Line_.

"Now," Vyse gasped, "I'd like the antidote to formula .45."

"Just the antidote, not the formula?"

"Yes. My friend accidentally drank the .45. And now we need the cure."

The merchant stuck his hand in his coat-pocket, dug around a bit and then handed over a tiny V-shaped bottle with a leather knot attached to it.

"Just let your friend drink this. The person should wake up fine and dandy. Physical that is."

"Good, and how much will this be?"

"Keep it, you've saved my life."

Vyse grabbed the bottle hard.

"For your own sake, I suggest you get on to your ship and leave, those brigands will probably be back."

Vyse still felt a little aversion against the man who ultimately had provided Aika with the formula. The merchant seemed to se this and he said:

"You know why I was attacked? These wares I have are very dangerous and…"

"And very expensive of course, so that's why they're stealing them."

"No! Before I sell anything I ask the person what they'll do with it. I investigate if they are really telling the truth and if they're fitting, they'll get to buy the formula they desire, antidote provided of course."

"Do you really?" Fina said who had just joined them. "What about in Nasrad? There's a salesman there who sells formulas only to usury prices."

"Aha! Yes, my ship was attacked by some nasredian ship a while back. That salesman could've been behind it. It all went so quickly, they didn't even take time to steal the antidotes. Oh well, I hope that your friend will be better."

He bowed and then rushed off to his own ship. Vyse and Fina looked at each other.

"Well, I'd say it'll take too long time to scold that slowpoke at the office…"

"So let's set course home," Fina finished.

xXx

It was close to midnight. Vigoro made his way out of the ship. Good for him he managed to find a ship that was going to send supplies to Nasrad. But unfortunately, the ride cost him almost all of his gold. The captain had seen how desperate he was and then of course pushed up the price. He swore. At least he was in Nasrad, and now he would soon be on his own ship. The_ Draco_ had been destroyed along with the catastrophe at Dangral Island and now he had to cruise around in a small fisherboat. He had made some improvements so it looked fancy and all, but still it was a fisherboat. As he was about to embark his ship, a voice called out.

"Hey, is that your ship?"

"Yeah, so?" Vigoro answered and turned his head.

It was the port's guard. He stood almost two meters tall and was very muscular. His bald head added to the menacing look as well as the big morning-star he carried with him.

"That ship has been standing there for at least three days. You owe us a big rent."

Vigoro swore loudly. Nothing, absolutely nothing seemed to work anymore!

"Alright, now how much do you want, baldy?!" he said remarking to the guard's bald head.

"2500 gold. Five-hundred for the late rent, and two-thousand for insulting a civil-servant!"

"You've got to be kidding now, right?"

"Don't waste my time. Now pay!"

If that guard wasn't armed with that large morning-star, Vigoro would gladly have threw himself over the guard and punched him into oblivion.

"Keep the change!" Vigoro said angrily and threw his pouch at the ground.

Without any further words, he climbed on to his boat. He steered away quickly to avoid that he lost his temper and tried to take the guard down but also since he hadn't had nearly enough money to pay even the rent.

"Hey you!" the guard called. "You'd better fix that nose of yours! Only a drunk old hag would go near that thing!"

Vigoro banged his head at the steering wheel. This was his worst day ever! Unfortunately, as he continued to bang, the wheel broke of and clattered to the deck. Now his day was complete!

xXx

A few miles away, The _Wave Line_ was crossing the skies. Now they were almost halfway to Crescent Island.

"Good for us that you found him," Fina said when Vyse had finished the story about how he had met the merchant.

"Yeah. It was pretty close, for both him and me," Vyse said and shook his head. "But it doesn't feel right. I was about to kill another man in cold blood. That isn't a Blue Rogue's way of doing this."

Fina laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You had to, for Aika's sake. And you never intended to kill him, right?"

"You… you're right, Fina. Thanks."

Both went quiet.

"Anyhow" Vyse said "their leader said something about a bistro or a restaurant. And since they knew about the price on my head it's possible that they've been in contact with the Black Pirates."

"So that place he talked about was probably Gordo's bistro. It could've been a hangout for the Black Pirates."

"We should tell Enrique about this. After we've been home of course."

"Yes. Those pirates can keep to the north ocean they call home as long as they just stay there."

"At least Baltor should be taken care of. It's probably he who put out that price. I mean, fifty grand!"

Fina looked Vyse in the eyes, smiled and said:

"That seems a little low."

"Low? I say it's… oh," Vyse added when he understood what Fina meant.

He quickly turned his eyes towards the window. He took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't trade anyone of you away either," Vyse said then quickly realised how incredible silly it sounded.

"Reeeally?" Fina said.

"Well, only if I was offered a battle fleet and maybe…"

Then Cupil appeared in his blade form.

"Then again, maybe not," Vyse added and laughed.

Fina soon joined in. Then suddenly, she stopped.

"What is it?" Vyse asked.

"Look out of the window, the _Blackbeard_ is after us," she said calmly.

No! No no no! It couldn't end like this! The _Wave Line_ wouldn't stay a chance against the heavily armoured _Blackbeard_.

"Do you think we can outrace him?" Vyse asked.

"Not likely."

"Alright, let's lower our altitude, lay low and hope they don't notice us."

"They'll surely do. Those pirates attack everything that floats. And we actually have our flag up."

Vyse groaned. Just typical! Typical? No, fatal!

"How long will we have until they catch up?" Vyse asked already building up a plan.

Fina picked up a pair of binocular and studied the ship.

"Judging from their speed, I'd say roughly five minutes."

The _Blackbeard _was superior in firearms, the _Wave Line_ wouldn't stand long in a fight, which meant they had to…

"Okay, here's what'll do. We wait until we are in range of them, then I'll steer the ship away from fire."

"Obviously, then next?"

"Then I'll fire of a torpedo and aim for their bridge, on the second after that I want you to fire the biggest PYRULEN you can ever master and aim at our ship."

"I thought we were going to stay in the air."

"We will. After you've set the ship ablaze we'll try to board their ship. Hopefully they will believe that we're been hit and then our torpedo will probably create some minor havoc so that we can steal one of their lifeboats and make an discreet escape. Got it?"

"Aye aye!" Fina said, ready to put Vyse's plan in action.

Vyse turned the ship around.

"We might as well get this over with. Plus, we have to be really close to their ship if we're gonna board it."

Fina went to the door and prepared for the PYRULEN. Cupil floated over the torpedoes "FIRE" button, ready to sink down any moment. Vyse stood at the steering wheel and awaited the right moment to turn. The course was set straight at the front of the enemy-ship. There were no times for mistakes. And then, _Blackbeard _open fired!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the front of the _Blackbeard,_ there was only one cannon, so it was the ideal choice to sail straight forward. Vyse knew the _Wave Line_ inside out and when the cannon was fired he steered away just in time to evade being hit. Now!

"Cupil!"

The little creature chirped and pressed in the button. The ship shook and then the sound of torpedoes was heard.

"Fina! At the front!"

Hardly had the words left his mouth until the PYRULEN spell struck the ship. Perfect! He put the ship in a downward course to make it look that the ship was going to crash. Then he grabbed two boarding ropes and Cupil. He rushed out and threw one of the ropes to Fina. And then the torpedo hit it's target. The whole bridge was covered in black smoke. They waited until the _Wave Line_ had made it almost across the _Blackbeard_ and then threw their boarding ropes at the Black Pirates' ship. Vyse quickly climbed up and made it over the gunwale. He immediately grasped his cutlasses and kept an eye out at the door leading to the bridge. Fina then climbed over. Without a word, they darted for the door. But hardly had they reached there until a group of five Black pirates went out, fully armoured.

"Well, well, thought you could fool us with that simple little trick, huh!"

"Judging from your looks, I thought you would fell for it perfectly," Vyse said.

It took some seconds before the insult was understood. And that added some humiliation as well.

"You have created enough trouble for us! Now you'll be threw aboard!"

The pirates drew their weapons and rushed forward. Fina fired off a CRYSTALEN spell aimed at the pirates. One of them was temporary frozen, the other four continued the charge. Cupil changed to a giant sword, ready to defend his mistress.

One pirate jumped out at Vyse, weapons ready. Vyse quickly side stepped, the pirate flew past and had to deal with Cupil. Vyse then engaged another pirate. He swung one of his cutlasses at the pirates throat, then used his second one and thrust forward at his opponents stomach. It hit, and the pirate fell down in pain.

Vyse was then busy with another adversary, a man with a long black coat armed with a Nasredian sword. Vyse swung his right cutlass against his opponent's head, the left one was used for defence. The Black Pirate stroke away Vyse's cutlass with great strength. The Blue Rogue's arm was pushed away, leaving his right side exposed. The Pirate screamed and thrust against the unprotected area, but Vyse quickly dodged and kicked his opponents right knee. That didn't kept him down and it wasn't long until he attacked again. Vyse clenched his teeth. This pirate was more tougher and skilled than his comrade. The duel raged on. Vyse knew he had to finish it soon, or he would have to take on two at a time. Then, suddenly, the pirate stopped. He fell down at the floor with a sword deep into his back. Vyse didn't have to look very long before he realised the truth. Cupil changed back to his normal self and chirped.

"Thanks little buddy," Vyse said. "Now I owe you one."

"Vyse…" Fina said and pointed.

It looked like an whole legion, although it probably was just ten of them. Ten Black Pirates who were very eager to kill. Baltor stood in front of them and chuckled.

"You did a good job there. They were five of my best men."

Vyse stood calm, his eyes searched for an escape. There weren't any. This was the end!

"Now, I'm going to save myself some fifty thousand gold and make some job for the deck-cleaner. Blood is really hard to wash away. Especially that of an Blue Rogue. Now what do you say?"

"Are you sure you can handle the two of us with only ten of your best boys at your side," Vyse said dryly.

Baltor reached for his handgun, aimed at Vyse and Fina and he squeezed the trigger. But before the shot went off, the ship was rocked by a huge explosion.

"What?"

Baltor looked up and saw the approaching ship. It was nothing serious but with all his crew standing on the deck, they were sitting ducks. He cursed out load.

"Everybody to your posts, I'm going to finish this!"

"Oh no you don't!" Fina said and cast a powerful WEVLEN.

All of the black pirates were thrown around like dolls. The attacking ship came closer and then they saw it was…

"Hey, it's Gilder!" Vyse called out.

Fina waved at the _Claudia _to make the ship to stop the assault. Fortunately, the helmsman seemed to understand and the ship laid itself side by side with the _Blackbeard_.

"Vyse, come on! Let's move of!" Fina called.

"Hold a sec, I'll just…"

Vyse rushed against the pirates.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back!"

The pirates were still drowsy from Fina's attack, but they were not out. Vyse gathered strength and then…

"Take a nap! SLIPARA!"

One after one, the pirates fell down. Most of them were still awake of course but Vyse got what he came for: Baltor! He grabbed the leader by his arms and quickly dragged him to the awaiting _Claudia_. With help from Fina, he shovelled the black pirate over to Gilder's ship and then _Claudia_ took off.

xXx

Baltor had taken the full power of the SLIPARA and now slept heavily. The _Blackbeard's_ crew were still confused over the loss of their captain so the _Claudia_ had no trouble to get away. After taking Baltor inside the ship and tying him up, Vyse and Fina made their way to the bridge. Halfway there, Gilder met up with them. He gave Fina a light kiss on her hand and Vyse got a handshake. He smiled heartily.

"So, still getting yourself into all sorts of troubles, eh?"

"Well, I don't have someone to run away from all the time, I have to find other things to keep myself busy with."

Gilder just smiled.

"If you're talking about Clara, I haven't seen her for some time. I was just passing through on my way to Yafutoma and then I found that you're kept down by… Baltor! Looks like you're getting sloppy, Vyse."

"Hmph, if we had used the _Delphinus _he'd be down in moments. But I felt like a challenge."

Gilder smirked.

"Maybe. Too bad almost all of your crew left after the battle with the armada."

"They had their reasons. You know it's very hard to control a big cruiser like that with only three people. That's why I'm stuck using that small boat out there."

"Myu?"

"Alright, three people and one Cupil that is," Vyse said and grinned.

"So, were you heading somewhere?" Gilder asked.

"Yes, we were on our way to our base," Fina said. "Will it take us long?"

"Whoa, I was in a bit of a hurry. Do I have to?"

Then, Cupil floated up to Gilder and changed himself to the oh-so-familiar dagger.

"Or maybe we will, yes I'm sure that's good."

Gilder went to the bridge. The two youths followed him.

"I think you should stop threatening people with that poor little thing," Vyse said to his friend.

"Maybe, but it's pretty fun," Fina said and giggled.

She was doing those sort of things more often, it seemed. She wasn't so shy anymore and she often knew how to shoot back a remark, but she was still the sweet gentle person they had saved from Valua not less but three times.

They stepped up to the bridge and in the distance they saw Crescent Isle. Finally they were home. Had they really left this morning? Vyse shook his head. It felt so long ago. Now they had the antidote, and soon Aika would be able to wake up and escape from her peril. His heart pounded.

Fina tapped his shoulder.

"Vyse," she whispered. "Should we tell him?"

"No, we owe Clara at least a thanks."

xXx

The _Claudia_ glided in to the underground docks. As soon as the ship was rigged, Vyse and Fina rushed to the living quarters. Gilder had heard from the two what had happened to Aika and he followed them. Then, as they reached out of the cave, he stopped. No! Why here of all places!

"Oh, you're back," Clara said. "We even made some work at your ship so… oh it's you!"

She immediately ran after _Claudia's_ captain who quickly turned around and rushed for his ship, shouting to his men to prepare for leaving harbour. Vyse and Fina took no notice of this, however, as they ran to the living quarters, skipped up the stairs and burst into Aika's room. Inside, Belle sat and bathed Aika's forehead. The young gunner looked up.

"Back already?"

"Not a moment too soon," Vyse said to his former gunman (or woman). "Hopefully this will cure her."

Clara opened the door.

"Belle, return to the ship. I lost him but we'll catch him up with the _Primrose_."

"Aye, aye," Belle replied and ran out of the room waving goodbye to the two friends.

"Thank you for your help," Fina said.

Clara just smiled.

"No problems, Fina. Say hello to Aika from me when she wakes up."

Then she was gone. Vyse moved Aika to a sitting position against the wall and carefully poured the dew into her mouth. The sleeper began to cough, and then, she opened her eyes! Fina gasped in wonder.

"Aika, are you alright?" Vyse asked her.

The answer was not comforting. She pushed Vyse of her bed down on the floor and screamed.

"Aika, what are you doing?" was all Vyse managed to say.

"Get off me!" she cried.

"Aika, don't you recognise us?" Fina said. "It's over now!"

The red-head girl grabbed her photo of Vyse and threw it at the silvite. Fina dodged and the photo slammed into the wall and the glass-frame shattered. Vyse quickly went over to Fina.

"It looks like she's still in her nightmare. It may take some time before she realises it's really over."

Fina nodded and said to Aika:

"When you're feeling better, we will be waiting for you downstairs, Aika. Okay?"

Aika just stared at them with bloodshot eyes. She breathed in short gasps, seemingly ready for an assault. Vyse and Fina slowly backed out of the room, closed the door and went down to the all-room. Vyse shook his head.

"This is just… I thought everything would be alright once we'd given her the antidote. But now…"

"We'll just have to give her some time. She'll know that she is awake and…"

"And then?" Vyse said. "We don't know what she has experienced during this whole day. She could turn out alright, yes, but she could also go completely insane! Period!"

"Vyse…"

"And all because of…"

Vyse sat down on the sofa. He leaned his head against the wall. Fina sat down next her friend. He definitely had a point. Isolated and faced with god-knew-what. Would Aika even be the same?

xXx

After a long wait, the door opened up and Aika entered. She was dressed in her normal yellow outfit but she hadn't arranged her hair in the usual braids.

"Hi you guys," she said.

Vyse and Fina just looked. Still unsure.

"Don't worry. I'm awake now and perfectly sane."

Still, she looked a bit different. It was something in her eyes. She went over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. She took a deep breath.

"To put it short, I haven't had the most cuddliest dreams during the day, so to say."

"You do know that you drank that formula you prepared for Vigoro," Vyse said.

She nodded.

"Yep. I poured the dew in his food but he must've swapped the dinner plates while we were out."

No one said anything for a while.

"It was horrible. I had no idea that I was dreaming. It felt like… like I had died and lived through my own hell. And when you gave me that cure, it all finished so abruptly, I didn't know I was awake. And, ahem, you had been in my dreams also, and I thought you were back again to…"

"To what?" Fina asked, but she knew already what Aika meant.

"Never mind that. I feel better now and all. It was just dreams and they can't hurt me a bit. I'll be able to shake 'em off in time, but still, I feel terrible."

"What for?" Vyse asked.

"Cause I was about to throw someone into a living hell and let him stay there. And I had no idea about getting a cure! That formula is just to horrible to exist!"

Vyse raised his eyebrows.

"Even for… Vigoro?"

"Yes. Even for that jerk. I was lucky to get out after just one day, but imagine what would happen after one week! Or a year!"

Vyse and Fina nodded, silence. Aika stood up.

"Well, I know I've slept all day, but I got to hit the hay. See you tomorrow, and thank you."

She smiled briefly, closed the door and soon they heard her walk up the stairs. Vyse and Fina looked at each other.

"Well?" Fina said.

"Not too bad, I guess."

xXx

As soon as he woke up, Vyse jumped out of bed. He dressed quickly and went over to Aika's room. The clock was around 10 A.M. so they had all got a sleep morning. He knocked lightly on the door. Immediately, the door opened. Aika was dressed in her usual yellow pirate suit. Her braids were in place as usual. She smiled cheerfully. A good sign.

"Already up?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not the one who tries to wake people at 6 o' clock."

"Sleep more later, work more now," Aika said. "What's on the schedule today?"

"I have… I mean Fina and I decided we should head over to Valua. It appears that the Black Pirates have made some progress and they need to be pushed back. Also, we should check that Baltor has been put behind bars."

"Baltor's been put away? Alright, how much have I missed so far?"

"Well, apart from Fina almost went berserk in Nasrad, I got to handle three brigands on my own and then a battle against the whole crew of the _Blackbeard_, I'd say not too much."

Aika raised her eyebrows.

"O…key."

"Anyway, lets go prepare the _Delphinus_. Clara and her crew did some job on her while they were here, so we could take her out for a ride."

"Has Clara been here? When?"

"Since yesterday morning, but she left when we returned. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Oh, and maybe we could stop by Nasrad. Just want to tell a thing or two to a certain salesman."

"Or make sure that he is put behind bars also. Hopefully he can share a cell with Baltor."

"Good thinking, ten years together with Baltor could be just what he needs."

"Or why don't we throw him out in the desert and hope his hair burns up," Vyse said and smiled.

Aika frowned.

"I still say it's possible! You were just lucky back then, I tell you!"

Instead of bantering back Vyse smiled warmly, his very being shimmered with joy. Aika looked confused.

"Uhm, what?"

"I'm so happy that you're back," he said with a low voice.

"Well, it's not like I ran off or something."

"I know. But that you're still the Aika I know."

She smiled and then quick as a flash leapt forward and pulled Vyse into a tight hug.

"And I'm glad to be back with the Vyse I know. Not some nightmare."

He immediately answered to her hug. He found that he had to struggle to keep away some tears.

"Should we go?" he said after a while.

"Nuh uh," Aika said low. "Not yet."

"If you say so."

It took a while before Aika began to release the grip. After that, they went to the docks area while Vyse told her everything about yesterday's adventures. As soon as they reached the docks, the two friends started to supply the ship with fuel and ammunition. After a while Fina showed up, dressed in her Blue Rogue outfit. As she saw her, Aika quickly dashed away and threw herself at Fina. Unfortunately, Fina was not prepared for the impact and they both fell down on the ground.

"Well, good to see you again," Aika said.

"That's the Aika I know," Fina said and hugged her friend tightly.

Some minutes later, everything was set to go and they boarded the _Delphinus_. When they had made it to the bridge, Vyse turned to Aika and said:

"Helmsman Aika, take us to Valua. After that, we'll go to Nasrad."

"You're letting _me_ take complete control over _Delphinus_? Heh, I don't know if you are daring or just stupid."

She smiled. Vyse mockingly pointed his finger towards her and said:

"Don't push your luck matey, or you will be swabbing the docks for one whole month."

"Ha! As far as I remember it, the exact words were that we should split it up!"

"And as far _I _remember it, I'm your captain, so hah hah!"

They all laughed. Aika went over to the wheel. She felt excited.

"Everything's set," Fina said.

"Full speed ahead, helmswoman," said Vyse. "I know you'll do a good job."

"Aye aye!" Aika said.

The _Delphinus_ made a slow but sure emerge out from the docks. Vyse smiled and looked at his companions. Continuing sailing and adventuring together with his best friends could only be "Eternal Joy"!

* * *

A/N: My "Thank you-list": SEGA and Overworks for creating the most wonderful RPG I have ever played.  
My former PSO-partner who told me about a great game I had to buy: "Skies Of Arcadia". Thank you!  
Kkcty, who test-read my story. 


End file.
